Potions and Pool Water
by Yoyosup
Summary: YoungDipperXWendy For lexboss read at your own discretion


For lexboss

(Hope you like it I followed your ideas to a 'T' I think ^^)

Chapter One: Magic Serums and Pool Water

It was a boiling hot day at Gravity Falls local pool and Dipper couldn't have agreed with his twin more as she let out a groan of disapproval.

"Uggggh! It's so hot today! I feel like my face is gonna melt off!" She complained, sweat standing out on her flushed face.

"Yeah I feel you sis, but today is gonna be good you'll see!" Dipper chimed, holding something unnoticed by Mabel behind his back.

Mabel looked at him inquisitively, not used to him being so positive- especially on such a hot day when she knew he could have been cooped up in the air-conditioned shack studying Ford's journals.

"You're pretty cheery aren't you Dip? What's going on here?" She asked, tilting her head towards him. She noticed he was holding something behind his back but before she could ask her attention was brought to the two screaming girls from the pool.

"Maaaaaaaaabel!" Grenda screamed, startling some of the other pool goers. "Get in here girl! The water is AMAZING!" She shouted more but it was lost over the splashing next to her.

Candy finally paddled her float-ring up next to Grenda and also shouted to the brace-faced brunette.

"Yes! The water is most refreshing on such a hot day! Join us Mabel!"

Seeing her friends splashing around was all it took for Mabel to be sufficiently distracted and she jumped in the pool with a loud whooping noise without a second thought. Leaving Dipper smiling coyly at the pool's edge.

"Ha- perfect!" He murmured to himself, gripping the vial he held behind him tighter, staring at the pool with a scheming look in his eyes.

He chanced a glance around the pool and he wasn't disappointed. The crowd was the perfect type for the plan he had in mind and the conditions couldn't be better.

You see, late last night while unable to sleep, Dipper had been reading into a certain cherub he and his sister had ran into at a concert when the whole- "Robbie and Tambry" incident happened. He was intrigued by the seemingly potent and lasting effects of the "Love God's" love potion and wanted in on the action in hopes of winning a certain red-head's heart.

He looked up at the life guard chair out of instinct and smiled. There she was.

Wendy Corduroy. The girl of his pre-pubescent dreams.

In his eyes she was absolutely perfect. Strong, capable, beautiful, fun. Everything he was sure he wanted and then some.

His cause and resolve strengthened Dipper gripped the bottle behind his back reassuringly one more time.

He had stolen a vial of the Love God's own making. Something he was sure would last him long enough to make Wendy his. It was a smaller vial but the contents smelled potent enough. The liquid inside was a deep magenta and the label hastily posted on the front said- "Love Maker"- whatever that meant.

Dipper smiled, not caring what the effects would per se be as all he registered is that it said "LOVE" and that something of a similar nature was still working out well for a jerk like Robbie, so without further ado Dipper decided to go through with his plan.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE POOL THERE'S SOMEONE DROWNING IN THERE! WENDY- HELP!" He screamed, waving his arms frantically in the air for emphasis.

Sure enough everyone panicked and got out of the pool, sweeping Mabel and her friends out of the way in the midst of the rush. Soon the pool was clear and it was only moments later that he saw Wendy rush over and dive in.

As she dove Dipper poured the entire bottle into the pool water, not bothering to go light on it seeing as he assumed the pool's massive water supply would dilute it.

He watched in shock as the pool flashed magenta, the other pool patrons already on the other side of the fence and unable to see what was happening.

He was a little panicked then about having poured the whole vial in, but he soon saw the pool go back to normal, the old filtration system apparently enough to clear the serum quickly. Wendy's head broke the surface of the water soon after and she spluttered out a stream of water as she swam over to Dipper, pulling herself up to sit on the pool's edge.

"Dipper! I don't see anything or anyone down there. Are you sure you saw someone drowning or were you just messing with me because that wasn't…."

She kept staring at him, her words trailing off as she wrung out her hair.

Dipper was still a little panicky, having not realized the potion was taking effect. He wrung his hands together nervously and said he had to get something before he was stopped by Wendy.

He watched dumbfounded as Wendy called everyone back to the pool and almost passed out cold as she then took off her one-piece without a moment's hesitation.

"I make the rules here Dipper." She said huskily, her pupils dilating a bit.

Dipper's mind was a complete blank. He had seen naked women before sure. I mean, he was twelve sure but he'd been on his share of candid websites on the ancient computer he dug up from the Shack's basement, and he'd seen a few of Stan's "hidden" magazines. But nothing could compare to this.

Before he could say anything he noticed everyone gasping and staring in shock at the naked girl and his painfully obvious "problem" still there at the side of the pool.

Dipper ran past a flabbergasted Mabel, trying to hide his bulge with as much modesty as the situation would allow as he grabbed an abandoned towel and ran back to Wendy. Covering her up and finding her more than happy to run away from the pool hand in hand.

[LATER]

Once they made it back to the Shack Dipper was in full out panic mode. Sure his more hormonally driven side was happy as Hell to have seen Wendy like that. But his more logical side was off the charts worried.

"Oh man oh man Wendy what the heck was that?!" He yelled, clutching his hair in his hands.

It seemed all Wendy could do was stare at Dipper, letting her towel dip suggestively and almost sending him into another shocked limbo before he turned away blushing.

"I screwed up, I screwed up BIG time! Oh man what if Ford or Stan hear about this? And those people at the pool oh man- oh no- I-!"

Wendy had come up behind him as he panicked and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning over to compensate with the height difference. She sniffed his hair lightly and nuzzled into him, making him relax against her slightly as she murmured in his ear.

"My boss totes fired me, but I got my check so let's say you and me go to the arcade and blow this sucker huh?"

She started walking with a flustered and worried Dipper behind her. The potion was clearly more than he expected and while a part of him told his mind he was just going to make sure Wendy didn't go crazy another part of him wanted to see where this went.

[AT THE ARCADE]

So far things had been going pretty good between the two of them. Wendy hadn't said or done anything too weird and it seemed no one thought to look for the pair at the arcade of all places so they seemed to be safe, for now.

"Guess it's too hot for anyone to be here huh baby?" Wendy purred, bumping into Dipper's side as they played an old fighting game together.

"Hahaha- yeeeeeeah….." Dipper stuttered lamely, blushing hard. He was happy, oh God was he happy. But he was still a little worried about what the potion was doing to the conscious, smart Wendy he knew. He decided to chance it, her strange behavior giving him strength as he quickly held her hand.

"Dipper?" Wendy questioned, looking at him with a smile. "You've got something on your mind cutie? Something you wanna-"She leaned in, brushing her mouth against the shell of his ear and whispered, "Share?"

Dipper shivered, the erection that was long gone coming back with a hormonal vengeance as he fought against his tween urges. "Ye-yes Wendy, I do!" He shouted in a slightly cracking voice, his flustered appearance not going unnoticed by the out of character red-head.

He turned to her and made eye contact. Something made possible by the fact that Wendy had unquestioningly gotten him a chair to stand and play by her side properly on when they entered the arcade.

"Wendy…. I- I'm sorry if I had to trick you into this…. But I have something I feel I can finally tell you."

Wendy smiled and held his hands, holding them up and kissing them softly. "Yes Dipper? What is it?"

All it took was her kissing his hands so sweetly for his face to go full out blush mode and for his heart to start hammering. Without a second thought he crashed his inexperienced mouth against hers and cried "I love you!" as he kissed her.

He heard her mimic the words and felt his heart explode as the kiss continued. It was his first and he couldn't be happier than to get to share it with the woman he had loved since the beginning.

[BACK AT THE SHACK]

After a while Dipper and Wendy had decided it was probably safe enough to go back to the Shack. Dipper had told an ecstatic Wendy that she could stay in his room tonight if she promised to make herself scarce. He didn't want to have her holed up like that but he figured he would need time to get everyone to forget the pool incident somehow. As he paced his room, a bubbly Wendy bouncing lightly on his bed, Mabel walked up to the door.

She banged her fist on it, yelling at him through the old wood.

"DIPPER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED WITH WENDY THAT HAS YOU ALL LOCKED UP IN THERE BUT EVEN THOUGH SHE'S BEING CRAY-CRAY YOU STILL PROMISED TO SEE THE MOVIE ABOUT BOYS IN TIGHT SHORTS WITH ME!" She hollered, her high-pitch voice getting more excited towards the end as she was undoubtedly thinking about well- the boys in tight shorts.

Dipper groaned his head lolling back to the ceiling as he remembered the torture he'd signed himself up for in payment for at least Mabel keeping quiet. He had told her what he did and she disapproved but knew he had no idea the potion would be this bad. She agreed to keep Stan and Ford from finding out and making everyone in town forget somehow if he agreed to go to the stupid premier of this movie with her.

Dipper turned and looked at Wendy, his mind playing tug of war. Should he stay or should he go? He trusted Mabel and knew she might not tell either way just because she was his twin but at the same time he needed her help and didn't want anyone to find out about this.

He knew he would have to go but as he watched Wendy roll around on his bed smelling his sheets he decided to test out the potions limits a little. Remembering the pool incident from earlier.

"U-Uhm, Wendy?" He questioned, voice a bit unsure of himself as he walked towards her.

She sat up in an instant, immediately interested in whatever he had to say, her pupils noticeably dilated again. "Yes, cuddle-king?"

He blushed under the attention and the odd nickname and looked at her, feeling brave. "Uhm, remember what you did at the pool? Uhm, how you ah- took off y-your uhm….."

Wendy giggled, already fiddling with the outfit they had picked up from her house earlier before going to the arcade. "My clothes? Yeah I remember, you want a second show?"

Dipper swallowed hard, his face heating up as all he could do was nod.

She smiled at him and started to unbutton her top but he interjected.

"W-Wait! I uhm….. I'm sorry but I have to go to the movies with Mabel… I promised her I would….."

Wendy pouted, clearly upset with this information. "But baby! Don't you wanna stay and see what I have for you?"

Dipper walked over to her and gently pushed her back on the bed. He gave her a little kiss and asked her with a stuttering voice if he could have her take off her jeans and underwear and at least let him bring that with him.

She smiled wide, happy he was taking something of hers with him and complied watching him with eager glee as he tucked the damp underwear and slightly taught jeans under his shirt, zipping his vest to hold the items securely against his chest as he kissed her again before running down the stairs to a still ranting Mabel. Promising he'd be back soon.

[AFTER THE MOVIE]

Dipper all but leapt up the stairs once he got home. Luckily enough Mabel had decided her plans to make everyone forget about Wendy needed to start as soon as possible and she had ran off to have a sleep over at Grenda's with Candy too to start.

He pushed the door open excitedly and froze in his tracks, staring at the scene before him.

Wendy was spread across his bed with one of his shirts pressed to her face. Down below she was wet and a finger idly played with her clit as she smelled the worn fabric.

He couldn't help but stare, only him unconsciously gasping rousing her from her play.

She sat up, completely uncaring of him having seen her actions as she smiled wide at him.

"Dipper! My handsome beau! I missed you so much! Enjoy my clothes?"

He still had them under his shirt but pulled them out and discarded them over in the corner of the room while she wasn't looking, smiling wide himself.

"Yeah but I forgot them at the movies! Would ya believe it Wendy? I uh- I guess you'll have to go without them for a bit haha!"

Wendy seemed unperturbed by this and Dipper thanked his lucky stars that the potion was still working as she laid back and gestured to him to come closer.

They ended up not fucking that night, Dipper still wondering if the potion would wear off and leave an angry Wendy in his arms.

The morning sun rose and Dipper awoke to a cold bed.

"Well." He sighed, rolling out and looking at her pants and underwear from last night in a heap in the corner. "I guess it was nice while it lasted."

He walked down the stairs tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He wondered if Wendy would have any recollection of this as he rounded the corner and entered the shop part of the shack to see if Wendy was back to normal. What he saw shocked him.

Wendy was standing in the middle of the shop nude from the waist down stocking shelves.

People took pictures and were in a fuss over the whole ordeal and Stan was nowhere in sight.

Dipper ran up to Wendy in a panic, screaming. "Wendy! G-Get to my room!" He quickly dragged her out of the shop before anyone else could see her, happy that it seemed the cameras were only aimed at her crotch so no one would see her face as he ran them to the safety of his room.

"Wendy!" He shouted, once the door was securely bolted shut. "You were only supposed to do that for me! Not the other people! They don't understand like I do they'd freak!"

Wendy smiled coyly at him and came up to him, lifting his shorter, light body easily and setting him on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you jealous baby." She purred straddling him and grinding her hips into his.

He flushed a bright red, not sure how to take the scenario. "W-Wendy, I'm not jealous, just concerned. I'm not sure you're in the right state for thi-"

She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off and unbuttoning his pants. Soon they were gone and she was positioning herself onto an unsuspecting Dipper.

"Hush love, I'm gonna make it up to you."

It was his first time and it was wonderful at least to him. He wasn't sure about Wendy but she had insisted she take control and she seemed to be really into it. Then again it could have been the potion but Dipper honestly couldn't tell at this point.

The potion still had him concerned but he was ready for whatever came next.


End file.
